totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive's Opening Sequence
Clive's Opening Sequence is a version of the Theme song, "I Wanna be Famous!", which centers around Clive. Lyrics Dear mom and dad, I ain't doin' well I've found a brand-new hell. You asked me what I wanted to see Well, the answer wasn't for me to be on TV! I DON'T wanna be famous ... I wanted to stay away from the crowd So pack my bags so I can go home now Nothing here to prove, no one even likes me Just leave me in misery 'Cause I don't wanna be famous ... Naw naw naw'no no naw nawnaw no naw! ... I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be; I don't wanna be famous ... I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be famous! Visual ﻿ (The opening theme starts. Lights spring up on the top of the stadium. A camera pops out of the janitor's closet, throwing Chico the Raccoon out. A door opens and Clive angrily throws a camera out of his room.) (Clive sulks past Lindsay and Tyler, who are passionately making out. He then has to run as Alfred rides a very fast zamboni down the hall, almost running him over as well as DJ and Sadie.) (The emo has to listen to Anita and Eva argue nearby Cody, and he tried to focus on eating before Zachary is thrown on the table. The whiner jumps off, Clive's breakfast on his back, to get at Yoshi who threw him on.) (Clive is the back of a car, as Geoff, Leshawna, Harold, and Mandy all singing loudly to a song on the radio. He struggles with the door, but the child locks have been activated.) (Colin is trying to feel up Crystal as Xander comes in to throttle the bully. Clive, close enough to almost get hit my the flailing limbs, is almost struck when Justin throws his arms up in indignation. Him and Noah are having a fierce argument as Katie tries to calm them down.) (On Vera's screen, you see in the VR world that Clive is being grappled by a masked murderer. Rodney is kicking the killer's shins and Sakaki is pounding on his back, but neither is helping at all.) (Clive tries to ignore Gwen and Courtney shouting at each other as Duncan watches, loving how they're arguing over him.) (Carol pounces Clive out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground. She giggles as the emo groans, as Arthur nearby laughs at the scene.) (Chef Hatchet snarls and slaps some disgusting food in Clive's face. The emo wipes it off and walks off as Valerie cackles in delight, only to get a face full too.) (The emo sits in a corner, watching Izzy jump onto Ezekiel's back as he tries to talk to Heather. The queen bee immediately gets angry, but Izzy sees no problem with it.) (Beth chases after Groucho the Duck, who has taken a magazine. They accidentally trip Clive, who falls down on his butt. Sebastian tries to help him up, but then Fuzzy Wuzzums the Bear approaches and chases them off.) (Clive is shown shaking his head and waving his hands, protesting. Behind him is the whole cast of TDBG, but he is trying to ignore them.) (Chris Maclean comes up to pat the emo on the back, just to put a "Kick me, I'm emo" sign on him. As the host laughs, Bridgette comes up and takes it off, looking at the emo sympathetically.) (The whistling follows, but it fizzes out as Clive hangs his head and sighs in defeat. Bridgette gives him a hug, which startles him, and then Belinda comes up to pat his shoulder. The clairvoyant winks at him, and a slight blush appears on his pale face as he considers the two girls comforting him.) (The camera pulls back to see Vera in the background, and the icon of Total Drama Battlegrounds on all her screens.) Trivia ﻿ * Category:Songs Category:Theme Song Category:Character Opening